People like You
by xXAmiRoguexX
Summary: VOLUME I: LIFE In the midst of joy, peace, melancholy, and angst, let us observe as the lives of these three precious souls intertwine. Chemicals react, Opposites attract... A/U , AxOC, and rated M for sexual content, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Thin blades of sunlight disemboweled a massive body of gray clouds to reveal the cerulean gore within as Besnik

ran staggeringly towards the orphanage through the wet,empty streets of Milan.

Securely within his arms he held the cradle in which his nine month old baby girl laid, and with a huff at the humid

thickness of the air, he glanced behind his shoulder, up to the clearing sky, to the left, and then to the right.

The pounding of the thief's heart resounded in his ribs as he stopped running to catch his breath, relieved that he

was now alone.

Smirking smugly, he gazed down into the wide, blue eyes of his baby girl, whom he had named Aishe because of

her liveliness.

Then, he looked ahead at the orphanage.

Glossed with the morning light like an earthbound nirvana, the orphanage stood at a modest height, surrounded

with white lilies.

It was plump and round like a belly, and had been accompanied by no other neighboring house because the

foster parents had built it in a deserted cul-de-sac at the edge of town.

This was the _only_ place Besnik had sworn to never steal from, for he will always remember the first time he

encroached upon it to do just that. He crawled through the flowers of the yard with the enthusiasm of a

grasshopper, and was amazed at how each section was intricately built and divided according to their purpose.

His favorite section was the playroom. There he saw for himself the smiles of the husband and wife

as they watched their orphan children indulge themselves in horseplay and games of tag, and stick horses and

rag dolls, rattles, and many other toys Besnik,being deprived of childhood, could not name.

What Besnik loved about the orphanage most of all was that these people, untouched by the prejudices of man,

took in any child of any kind. He watched them take in Italians, Spanish, Greeks, French, German, sick,

abandoned, and crippled all with open arms.

He knew without a doubt that this was the right place for Aishe and after he gave her one last kiss on her

forehead and said one last prayer, he set her cradle upon the flower bed right under the window of the playroom

and fantasized about how she would play with all those little toys and outrun every child in a game of tag.

Besnik haughtily pursed his lips like a cat.

_"She'll be just as quick as me..no even quicker! They'll never catch her,"_ He snickered to himself as he turned to take his leave.

But his baby girl began to wail just as soon as he turned.

Besnik bit down hard upon his lip, reminding himself that he had long decided that he would rather die alone.

With that final thought, he clenched his fists into balls tighter than the matter of stone and sped off into the

smoldering brilliance of the sun blades.

Meanwhile, the volume of Aishe's cries increased dramatically, which soon resulted in the lighting of a candle in

the third to first window of the orphanage. A silhouette of a petite woman outstretching her lithe arms faded into

the orange light. She stood up from her bed then groggily trudged out of her room and out of the front door to

see what was causing all the noise.

It was louder than anything she had ever heard in her life,it was amazing that it took her several minutes to

locate the source of that incessant, _**aaaaAAAAAAAAAH**_!

But when she glanced to the left and saw the cradle resting upon the flower bed under the third to last window,

her slanted eyes widened, revealing incredulous, chocolate spheres

Steadily, she made her way towards the cradle,

**aaaaAAAAAAAAH! aaaaAAAAAAH! a-aaaaaAAAAAAAH!**

while covering her ears with both of her hands.

**aaaaAAAAAH! aaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Bracing herself, the woman peered into the cradle and in an instant, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my goodness!" She crooned as she wrapped her arms around Aishe, who had stopped crying after she became aware that she was not alone anymore.

"Zeta, darling, what has you up and about so early?"

The deep voice of Zeta's husband made her face light up with fair-skinned glee.

"Bernardo, look! God has blessed us with yet another child!"

A smile stretched across Bernardo's face as he looked down at the cooing infant.

"Ohh, another Roma, eh?

"Isn't she beautiful,"

Bernardo nodded.

In fact, Aishe was actually one of the most beautiful infants Zeta and Bernardo had ever seen. They had adored

her big, blue eyes and her lovely bronze skin, and even the silken mess of ebony hair that laid upon her head.

"This is unbelievable! Why would anyone want to abandon this child?" Zeta said.

"Whatever the reason, it must've been a pretty damn good one," Bernardo replied.

"Well, what do you suppose her new name should be?"

Bernardo rubbed his scruffy beard with his left hand while Zeta pursed her lips and closed her eyes in deep thought.

During this time Aishe took it upon herself to tamper with Zeta's braided black locks.

"Hmm, how about Abelie? For her beautiful skin?" Zeta crooned.

Bernardo shook his head.

"Naah, too common,"

"You got a better one?"

Bernardo looked down upon Aishe once more and chuckled when he saw that she was gnawing on his wife's

braids. He gently tugged them out of her toothless mouth then brushed his finger lightly across her plump cheeks.

An outburst of laughter erupted from her as he did this and her hands reached out from under her woolen blanket

for his finger, which he wiggled into her grasp like a worm.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" He said.

"You've figured it out?"

Bernardo nodded.

"Well, come on! Out with it!"

"Her name shall be..._Vitalia_,"

With a gummy smile, the baby clapped her hands unsteadily.

"Awwwww, it looks like she likes it! Don't you, _Vitalia_" Zeta giggled playfully as she gave Aishe(Now Vitalia) a small

kiss on her cheek After naming their new daughter, they took her into their home, bathed her,clothed her with

fresh linen,fed her, and said her name with great cheer just to see her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A dove white mist lays upon legions of eighty foot pine trees. Hoarse cries rise and burst like bubbles

through them. Its echos frighten the ravens, causing them to leave their nests in massive flocks of black. A

decrepit, gray castle, with missing rooftops that left old bedrooms open to the rain and mist stood isolated in the

forest and enshrouded in fog. An open window in the upper right corner of the castle reveals a woman laid on a

large bed arching her back, clutching her belly. Her mouth rips open wide to let out another cry.

Count Dracul, former voivode of Wallachia, gnaws on the tip of his thumb nail as he paced back and forth in front

of her door.

His five year old first born, Dracula, tugs at the bottom of his robe.

_"_Papa...," he yawned,looking up at his father through heavy lids.

Dracul glanced down.

_"_Yes,my son?"

_"_What's the matter with mama? Why is she cwying?" Dracula asked.

"She's...," Dracul was cut off by Cneajna's wailing.

_ARGHHHHHH! AHHHHH! NNGGHHHHHHHHH!_

Dracula covered his ears,groaning in displeasure.

"Having... a baby...," Dracul said awkwardly.

"I hope I neva have a baby...," Dracula grumbled.

Dracul raised his right eyebrow at his son then chuckled lightly.

"Yeah...I hope you don't either,"

Cneajna's cries had finally ceased a few moments later. Dracul and Dracula both breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the head maid, Alessandra, had stepped out of Cneajna's room.

Dracul walked towards her and took her hand.

"Well? Is everything alright?" he asked frantically.

Alessandra took a dramatic inhale.

"It's a boy! It went very well! And of course!" She said mimickingly with a big smile.

Euphoria had widened Dracul's vermillion eyes as he grabbed Alessandra into a tight embrace with his right

arm. Alessandra patted his back then blatantly encouraged him to go see his little boy.

Dracula pursed his lips,sniffing as he scratched the top of his head.

Alessandra knelt down to his height.

"Now, what are you doing up so early, young prince?" She said.

"Mama woke me up with all her Ahhhhhhh and Argggghaaaa waaaaa!" Dracula yawned.

"Awww, you poor thing. Well, hopefully, your mother won't be having anymore babies,eh?" Alessandra giggled as

she ruffled Dracula's hair.

He shook her hand off of his head_._

"Dracula! Come here, quick!" Dracul called from Cneajna's room.

Dracula did as he was told.

Cneajna's long,curly brunette locks were a damp mess upon the cotton pillows she lied upon and beads of sweat

decorated her fair skin. Against her bosom she held a wool blanket closely. She looked up at Dracula slowly and

beckoned him with her right finger.

Though hesitant at first, Dracula did as he was told while slipping his thumb between his lips.

Dracul picked him up then set him down beside Cneajna. He crawled closer to see that his mother's left breast

was exposed. Cneajna smiled at him and took the bundle away from her. He tilted his head at the sight of her

pink nipple.

"Come meet your little brother, darling," Cneajna whispered,showing him the plump,pink face of the newborn.

Dracula looked at him then looked back up at his mother, unsure.

"That's my... wittle bwother now...?"

Cneajna nodded.

"Do you want to hold him?" Cneajna offered, holding the baby out for Dracula to take.

Dracula blushed then turned away.

"No!"

The baby let out an abrupt bawl.

"Aw, now look what you've done, you went and hurt your little brother's feelings," Dracul said laughingly.

Dracula grabbed his head with both of his hands.

"Gaaah, make him stop, mama!" He whined.

"If you show him some affection then he'll stop," Cneajna implied,holding the crying baby out farther towards him.

Dracula pulled back.

"I dun wanna!"

**_WAAAAAAH WAAAH W-WAHHHHHHHH AHHHGHHH!_**

"Otay, Otay! Gimme the dumb...baby...," Dracula said,taking his little brother from out of his mother's arms.

"Shhhhh. Please shush!" Dracula pleaded,rocking the baby in his arms.

The baby fell silent almost instantly,then stuck his little arms out from underneath his blanket towards Dracula's face.

Dracula grimaced at the warmth of his little brother's moist fingers and the taste of wool as they pulled at the skin of his lips.

"Ummm?"

The baby cooed at the sound of his voice.

"Now, was that so _hard_?," Cneajna teased.

Dracula pursed his lips in annoyance then tore his little brother's hand away from his mouth and placed him back

into his mother's arms, sighing, "I'm tired...," as he clumsily climbed down from his mother's his parents proceeded

to come up with a new name for his little brother.

When he walked out, he saw Alessandra fraternizing with several other female servants.

He squeezed himself in between them and held his arms out towards her.

"Nanny, carry me to my woom? I dun feel wike walking...,"

Alessandra crooned laughingly then took him in her arms.

"Of course,my _dear_," She said as she turned towards the golden spiral staircase to the left of her.

"Good night, dear prince," The female servants said,curtseying in union.

Dracula rested his chin on Alessendra's shoulder and waved at them quickly before shutting his eyes.


End file.
